Maid unyuu
by Reiya Sapphire
Summary: Sekolah mereka lagi mengadakan festival sekolah! Kelas nya pun mengadakan Maid and Butler Cafe.../ "maaf Fang, kostum Butlernya habis"/ "a-Apa?"/ "Kamu harus datang dengan kostum ini!"/ Shounen-ai, BL, BBBF/ Boboiboy x Fang, AU-Middle School, Fang!Cross-dresser/ Read and Review?


**Rated : T+ (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Romance and (a little bit) Humour**

 **Disclaimer : Animonsta dan beberapa karakter nya KnB yang saya lupa siapa pembuatnya.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, shounen-ai, AU-Middle school (1SMP), bahasa gaje, campur aduk, de el el, One SHOT! Boboiboy x Fang (BBBF atau BBBFang), judul gak sesuai cerita.**

 **Author note : hello, aku author baru di fandom ini, ehe salam kenal. Entah kenapa saat aku baca beberapa fanfic tentang BBBF aku jadi suka gitu nggak tau kenapa.. Aneh ya? Ehe.. Klo ngebayangin Fang uke itu lebih nge sreg daripada ngebayangin jadi seme, aneh sih menurut ku.. #oke ini jadi curhat -_- btw, aku gak terlalu bisa mendeskripsikan baju, jadi biar lebih mudahnya coba para reader-sama sekalian search di mbah google design baju maid dari manga Kaichou wa Maid sama (yang pertama kali dipakai sang karakter utama) dan juga kalau baju butlernya, simpel sih, pake celana kerja gitu warna hitam (aku lupa nama celana ini apaan) terus pake kemeja putih dan diluarnya pakai rompi hitam yang bagian sisi kiri nya di taruh bunga kecil warna merah. Oh ya, silahkan menikmati fanfic pertama BL + One shot buatan ku :D jangan lupa warningnya dibaca!**

 _ **»Maid Unyuu«**_

"Welcome to the Maid and Butler Cafe, Master!" ucap kedua orang itu, yang satunya laki-laki memakai baju butler dengan topi oranye yang diposisikan terbalik dan seorang perempuan memakai kacamata merah anggur dan bersurai ungu panjang -model rambutnya wave dengan di curly bagian ujungnya- itu membungkuk pada pelanggan yang mendatangi cafe mereka.

Oke jika kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi, kelas nya Boboiboy dkk mengadakan acara maid and butler cafe yang dibuat untuk acara festival sekolah mereka. Btw, para seperhero kita ini sekelas, dan lagi-lagi di sekolah yang sama. Sepertinya mereka enjoy-enjoy aja dari SD, dan sekarang udah 3 tahun sekelas terus. Oke balik ke story.

Kalian pasti udah tau siapa yang menyambut kita tadikan? Yap, dialah butler yang pas di badannya -tidak kebesaran maupun kekecilan- membuatnya terlihat keren dan well, handsome. Buat yang perempuan di samping nya itu... Mm.. Etto... Dia, Fang ehe.. Kalian bertanya kenapa Fang bisa memakai baju Maid dan anehnya sangat cocok dipakainya itu. Well, kita tengok Flashback yang satu ini.

 _ **Flashback~**_

24 jam sebelum hari H, para murid kelas itu sudah selesai mempersiapkan keperluan-keperluan dan pembagian tugas-tugas yang akan digunakan maupun dilakukan untuk besok. Sekarang ini mereka tengah membagikan kostum yang akan mereka kenakan besok.

Tapi, disaat pembagian itu, nasib tidak beruntung di pihak Fang. Ia kehabisan kostum butler yang semestinya ia kenakan untuk hari H.

"Maaf, Fang sepertinya pembuat kostum itu mengira namamu perempuan karena ukuran mu juga hampir sama seperti perempuan, kecuali... ukuran dada." Ucap Yaya.

Fang yang mendengar itu langsung seperti ada bunyi 'Teeeeng', (background soundnya dan tubuhnya berubah putih dengan garis-garis hitam di sekitar nya)

"Tapi kan dia gak usah asal tebak juga! Lagi pula, apa yang membuat dia berpikiran aku ini perempuan?" Tanya Fang.

"Oh! Itu, dia itu otaku. Dan kebetulan juga dia itu gamer. Saat aku memesan kepadanya, dia sedang bermain sebuah game. apa itu namanya..." Lalu dia nampak berpikir sebentar dan melanjutkannya dengan mengucap, "oh ya! Final Fantasy XIII deh, klo gak salah..."

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan namaku?" (Tanya Fang makin bingung). Maklum dia gak ngerti begituan -maksudnya vidio game kalau soal anime dia masih tau, terutama KnB(promosi ni ye)- jadi gak terlalu tau.

"Kau ini payah sekali Fang!" Sambil menepuk(oke mungkin bisa dikata menggebuk) punggung cowok bersurai ungu itu yang notabane nya ehempendekehem dari nya itu, si topi oranye lalu melanjutkan "Di game itu, ada cewek yang namanya Fang juga tau! Makanya kebanyakan orang-orang menganggap yang namanya Fang itu perempuan!" Ucap orang yang memakai topi oranye, corak dinosaurus, dan dipakai terbalik itu.

Se-tsundere nya Fang tetep aja itu akan terlihat saat itu juga. "Hei! Aku tau lah! Aku cuma gak inget aja-nodayo!" Ucapnya dengan gak sengaja keceplosan ngomong ala si tinggi wortel penggila oha-asa dari fandom sebelah.

"Dasar Tsundere! Pantesan aja kamu ini mirip banget sama tu karakter." Dibales sama si topi oranye.

"Aku bukan tsundere, BoboiBoy! Kau ni memang ingin kene ye?!" Muncul 4 garis siku-siku imajiner di kepalanya beserta tangannya yang mengepal bersiap untuk membuat elang bayang nya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara per yang bergerak-gerak dari pulpen seseorang yang pastinya orang itu pake kerudung Pink. Sontak saja, seluruh anak kelas disitu menelan ludahnya karena gugup, dan tentu saja termasuk kedua orang yang terpaut beda 7 cm itu -BBB 175cm , Fang 168 cm- langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Kadang dalam hati Fang selalu berkata begini -di dalam hatinya- mengenai tinggi nya dengan Boboiboy, _'Aku yang main Basket kenapa malah dia yang tinggi nya kayak titan? Kan kesel, iih kesel, kesel, kesel! Tuh orang kan kerjaannya cuma lari-larian kenapa dia jadi lebih tinggi dariku? Kan dulu aku lebih tinggi dari dia kenapa jadi kebalik? Udah ah capek mikirannya mending makan donat lobak merah deh.'_ Batinnya absurd.

"Sudahlah daripada berantem terus, sebaiknya aku saja memutuskan." Jeda sejenak sebelum si ketua kelas -lagi- itu melanjutkan "Fang, kamu harus tetep dateng apapun itu alasan kamu dan nih pakai baju maid ini daripada kamu gak pakai kostum sama sekali. Oke?" Dengan senyum -atau menyeriangi- kearah si rambut ungu.

Fang yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk, karena dia udah gak ada pilihan lain lagi. Kalau sampai ia tidak datang besok, tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi lusa hari nya. Ia dengan berat hati menerima baju maid itu.

"Pfft! Gak sabar ngeliatmu pake baju itu... Wkwkwks!" Ketawa si laki-laki gendut dengan kulit hitam dan tinggi yang gak terlalu jauh dari Boboiboy. Dan inilah yang membuat Fang naik pitam, tapi ditahannya karena gak mau berurusan dengan bu ketua kelas yang seakan mengeluarkan aura membunuh jika ada yg berbuat onar dikelasnya.

Mendengar ucapan Gopal, anak laki-laki yang lainnya mulai menertawakan Fang termasuk Boboiboy. Fang yang udah kesel + malu dengan wajah memerah memilih untuk menulikan telinganya.

"Haiyaaa... Tenang saja Fang, kita orang bisa buat mereka menyesal dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan-wo!" Ucap Ying yang udah tau apa yang dibayangkan oleh para anak laki-laki yang ada di kelas itu. **(AN : author gak mau ngejelasin bagaimana kondisi Fang di imajinasi mereka oke? Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri oleh kalian kalau bisa dibuat ngakak sampe kalian ketawa tanpa henti)**

"Ha? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Fang.

"Serahkan saja sama kami, kami disini, akan membuat mu menjadi orang yang berbeda besok!" Ucap Yaya yang dilanjutkan anggukan oleh semua perempuan di kelas itu.

"Oh oke! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucap Fang seraya membungkuk.

"Oke! Besok semua perempuan disini yang punya wig panjang warna ungu bagaimanapun modelnya harap dibawa, make up siapa pun yang punya bawa, Fang karena kau terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, aku harap kau bisa pakai wedges 2 cm. Bisa?" Ucap + tanya Yaya.

Dengan anggukan mantap dari Fang, Ying pun langsung bilang kalau dia punya wedges dengan ukuran kaki yang ternyata sama dengan Fang. Btw, cowo-cowo di belakang mereka masih ketawa ngakak, bingung kenapa mereka berbisik seperti itu bisa terdengar? Author sendiri juga gak tau.

"Ah ya, Fang! Kau, aku, dan Ying harus pergi hari ini ke tempat Ochobot."

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Apalagi?! ya buat minta alat agar suaramu macam perempuan lah!" Jawab Ying.

"Oh! Oke! Makasih banyak semuanya!" Ucap Fang yang pasti tentu saja masih ditujukan kepada semua para perempuan yang sudah membentuk lingkaran itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua anak perempuan + Fang sudah hadir pagi hari itu. Tentu saja membuat pemantapan terhadap kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Selama proses, beberapa anak laki-laki juga sudah mulai berdatangan, termasuk Boboiboy.

"Heh.. Fang, tak sabar aku nak liat kau nanti. Pfft!" Ucap Boboiboy.

Emang dasar nya Fang suka kepancing emosinya, dia pun menjawab "Ish! Awas kau Boboiboy!" Anak ini hampir saja melempar gelas yang dipegangnya sebelum deheman suara Yaya tiba-tiba saja mengenai alat pendengarannya.

"Fang! Kemari sini! Kalian semua, cepat ganti baju! Dah hampir mulai nii!" Perintah Yaya yang absolut itu langsung dituruti oleh semuanya.

Fang pun menghampiri Yaya dkk, dan mereka pun langsung cabut ke kamar mandi perempuan. ya... kalian gak salah baca kok! P-E-R-E-M-P-U-A-N! Kasian nasib Fang. Tapi, takpelah karna dia sudah dianggap perempuan oleh satu kelas. Menyedihkanya si Fang ini ya reader? yang sabar ya Fang. Habis muka mu manis sih. Dan kita pun mulai mendengar keributan di dalam kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tentu saja untuk mendadani Fang.

 _ **Time Skip dengan indahnya :3**_

Anak laki-laki sudah kembali dari ganti baju mereka. Well, mereka semua terlihat keren lho! Nyangka gak? Gopal aja kelihatan lumayanlah dengan baju itu, coba aja bisa kurusan dikit pasti bagus. Yuk kita lihat Boboiboy, ternyata dia gak kalah keren lho! Lebih keren malahan, handsome pula tu. Bagian ujung lengannya dia gulung sampai ke siku tapi topi oranye tetep dipake. Walaupun begitu tapi tetap 'terbaik!'.

"Oi! Anak perempuan lama banget deh! Panggil mereka kek, salah satu dari kalian!" Ucap -atau perintah- Boboiboy. Dengan ucapan seperti itu, si Iwan pun menjemput para anak perempuan.

Well, sampe disana pun Iwan hampir kena lemparan roll rambut, sisir, pisau(?), gunting merah (sepertinya di dalam kamar mandi itu ada adiknya seseorang berambut merah dari fandom sebelah deh), de el el. Setelah diintrogasi oleh beberapa anak perempuan, mereka pun melepaskannya. Yang pasti karena abis mengucapkan apa tujuan sebenernya Iwan tadi. Iwan yang gak sengaja melihat Fang langsung pingsan di tempat. Dan kembali lagi lah heboh di kamar mandi itu.

 _ **Time skip :3~**_

Iwan yang sudah bangun pun, balik ke kelas. Oh ya, jangan lupa gerombolan anak perempuan yang sudah selesai dengan acara dandan mereka. Padahal ada yang bekerja di dapur juga tapi, karena peraturan memang harus memakai pakaian itu, jadi apa boleh buat. Btw, mereka cantik-cantik lho jangan salah kira. Semuanya memakai pakaian dengan model dan bentuk yang sama kecuali Yaya tentunya, ia sedikit dirubah agar menutupi auratnya 'kan dia pake kerudung. Hanya rambutnya saja yang banyak yang berbeda-beda.

Sesampainya di kelas, anak laki-laki pun langsung ber-blushing ria. Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy langsung celetuk "Fang mana? Penasaran aku, pasti lucu. Pfft!" Boboiboy dkk nya kecuali Iwan -yang pasti udah tau Fang gimana jadi nya sih- langsung mau ketawa.

"Liat aja nanti Boboiboy! Fang, ayo masuk!" Ucap Yaya dengan senyuman menantang kearah Boboiboy, itupun semua dilakukan oleh anak perempuan yang lain.

Karena ada hint dari Yaya, Fang pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan well dengan sangat anggun pastinya. Anak laki-laki di sana langsung cengok. Fang yang kini, bisa kita lihat gak kelihatan laki-lakinya sama sekali lho! Wignya dengan warna yang senada dengan warna asli rambutnya bermodel wave dengan bagian ujungnya di curly itu dibiarkan tergerai dan memakai bando khas maid -anak perempuan yang lain juga memakainya-, baju maidnya surprisingly muat dan pas sama Fang -tidak kebesaran dan tidak kekecilan-, untuk tambahan lainnya, dia memakai wedges hitam dengan bentuk pita diatas sepatunya berukuran 2 cm dan kalung khas Maid yang melingkar di lehernya berbentuk pita di bagian sisi kanan nya si Fang, dan tak lupa kacamata yang selalu ia pakai bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Hei, Boboiboy tutup mulut tuh nanti ada lalat masuk lho!" Ucap Ying sambil menyikut si pemilik topi oranye.

"H-hah? Apa? Demi apa ini Fang? Kau jangan bercanda lah Ying. Gak mungkin ini Fang!" Ucap Boboiboy.

"Iyalah! Jangan lah kau berbohong macam tu! Nanti kita marah la!" Disambung lagi oleh Gopal.

"Haiyaaa! Lu orang kagak ada yang percaya-wo! Tanya aja sendiri sama Iwan!" Ying pun membalas apa ucapan mereka berdua tadi.

"Hei Iwan, betulkah ni Fang? Kau jangan berbohong juga!" Gopal bertitah. *halah

Iwan pun hanya mengangguk saja, dengan beberapa linangan air mata. Entah kenapa mengingatkan kita sama laki-laki ehempendekehem bersurai cokelat yang selalu minta maaf itu.

"Hah... Kau ni Boboiboy! Ini aku la! Fang siapalagi." Fang yang mulai jengah menonton aksi mereka pun berucap sambil menghela nafas.

"Demi apa!? Fang kok suara mu kayak perempuan?!" Tanya Gopal secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Suara ku? Ini karena benda ini." Sambil menunjuk ke kalung nya, "Ni benda yang telah membuat suara ku macam ni."

"Hah!? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin Aku, Fang, dan Ying pergi bertemu Ochobot sebelum Boboiboy sampai ke kedai Tok Aba. Lalu kami meminta dia untuk membuatkan alat pengubah suara tanpa merubah gendernya. Gitu... Paham?" Yaya pun menjelaskan.

"Paham cekgu!" Serempak semua anak laki-laki berkumandangkan kata-kata yang sama seperti anak TK.

"Sudah-sudah! Semuanya ayo bergegas sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai! Harap yang bertugas untuk mempromosikan kelas, sekarang juga keluar dan membagi-bagikan brosur!" Perintah Yaya absolut.

"Baik!" Orang yang kedapatan tugas ini pun langsung keluar dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Lalu Yaya langsung memberi perintah kepada semua yang memasak untuk segera ke dapur. Btw, Gopal masuk sini, dia yang terlalu nervous untuk melayani para pelanggan meminta -memaksa- Yaya untuk menempatinya di dapur dan berhasil! Lumayan dari pada Yaya yang masak? Kan bisa kacau. Gopal gitu-gitu masakannya enak lho! Ying penjaga kasir, sedangkan Yaya juga jadi kasir. Jadi kasir nya ada dua.. Ehe, yang pinter matematika sih sangat dibutuhkan banget ya.. Wkwkwks..

 _ **Pukul 08.30**_

Para pelanggan pun sudah banyak yang berdatangan dan mereka pun langsung bergegas melakukan tugas mereka. Dan diam-diam our Fang and our Boboiboy saling lirik-lirikan lho! Hihihi... Tau kenapa untuk Boboiboy dia masih gak percaya itu Fang sedangkan untuk Fang, dia merhatikan ntu anak karena tumben-tumbenan topinya dilepas yang gak tau kapan dilepasnya. Rambutnya keren boor.. Rasanya Fang pengen memegang rambut Boboiboy soalnya sih katanya penasaran. Dasar tsundere.

 _ **Time skip -again! Author : sumimaseeeeeennnn! *lari-**_

Sekarang jam 10.00 waktu nya pergantian giliran untuk membagikan brosur ke seluruh orang yang datang. Entah ini nasib bagus atau tidak, Fang disuruh bekerja sama dengan Boboiboy. Beeh... Sabar Fang.

"Baiklah! Dibagikan ya selembarannya, kalau mau jajan yang lain juga boleh. Hitung-hitung buat break juga! Balik lagi nanti ya jam 11.00, oke?" Ucap Yaya sambil mendorong mereka berdua.

"Haah.. Dasar! Kenapa juga aku harus sama kamu!" Ucap Fang membuka pembicaraan dengan Boboiboy dengan sedikit helaan nafas diawal kalimat.

"Ho... Kau takut kalah populer dari ku ye?" Boboiboy pun sudah mengibarkan bendera peperangan sepertinya.

"Ha? Aku? Takut kalah populer dari kau? Mane ade! Kau ni memang ingin kene!" Fang please jaga emosi! Jangan kemakan hasutan Boboiboy.

"Eleh... Kalau kau populer pun, pastinya terkenal saat kau memakai pakaian itu! Pfft! Hahaha!" Kembali lagi Boboiboy dengan mungkin sikap Taufan yang sudah mengambil alih emosinya itu, menggoda Fang.

Fang yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dengan muka memerah menahan malu pastinya dan mungkin agak sedikit kesal. Tidak mendengar respon dari Fang, Boboiboy pun langsung melirik Fang dan oh.. ia terpana saudara-saudara. Si pemilik kuasa 5 ini ikutan merah mukanya dan mengatakan dalam hati + pake bahasa jepang, _'Kawaii!'_

"Hei! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita lihat siapa yang kerja nya paling bagus dan banyak menarik minat pelanggan dengan vote yang pasti dari pelanggan kita tentu saja. Siapa yang kinerja yang paling bagus, dialah yang menang. Hmm.. Bagaimana?" Usul pemilik kuasa 5 itu.

"Bukannya aku gak tertarik atau apa, tapi aku kasihan padamu kalau tidak diturutin nanti nangis. Aku ikut." Jawab Fang, Boboiboy sweatdrop ria. "Taruhannya apa? Tanya Fang.

"Ho.. Simpel, yang menang bisa menyuruh apa aja yang dia mau ke yang si kalah, kalau yang kalah, hmm.. menuruti semua keinginan si pemenang dan mentraktir donat lobak merah dan ini berlaku selama 1 minggu. Setuju?"

Mendengar ada kata 'donat lobak merah', Fang tanpa basa-basi langsung menyetujui nya. Dan bodohnya lagi, dia gak memperhitungkan bagaimana nasibnya jika dia kalah.

Dan mereka pun masih bertengkar sambil membagi-bagikan brosur pada tamu yang datang. Dan juga sesekali mereka berdua istirahat. Ya iyalah, udah panas, capek, baju nya kayak gitu lagi, paling parah sih si Fang.

"Hei, kau mau minum apa? Aku mau beli minum nih, sambil beli makan. Ada yang mau dititip kagak?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berdiri.

"Oh! Beliin vanilla milkshake dong satu itupun klo ada, klo gak ada samakan aja sama punya mu. Beli donat lobak merah jangan lupa!" Ucap Fang seraya menyandarkan punggung nya ke batang pohon tempat mereka berdua berteduh.

"Iya, iya! Bawel!" Boboiboy pun langsung tancep gas sebelum Fang ngamuk.

Sebenernya Fang bukannya gak peduli atau apa tapi kagak denger. Dia lagi dengerin lagu soalnya sih.. Hehe.. Btw, brosur yang mesti dibagikan tinggal 1 buah lagi. Sejujurnya hampir seluruh pengunjung sudah punya brosur itu, tapi dengan persyaratan Yaya yaitu harus abis semua tanpa terkecuali, kan susah ya.. Kenapa gak dibuang aja kalau itu pertanyaan kalian? Simpel, karena dua anak ini adalah anak penurut dan gak mau mengecewakan kepercayaan teman mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan hawa seseorang walaupun keberadaannya sangat tipis duduk disebelahnya. Otomatis Fang pun langsung nengok ke arah orang itu. Dan, disitulah dia menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tengah duduk disampingnya dengan muka blank gaje gitu.

"Um.. Maaf, tapi tempat yang anda dudukin adalah tempat teman saya. Bisakah Anda mencari tempat duduk lain?" Tanya Fang sopan.

Entah karena apa, orang ini tiba-tiba saja terlonjak kaget dengan pernyataan dari si Fang. Fang pun heran dibuatnya. _'Ha? Dia menyadari keberadaan ku? Sugoi desu.'_ Batin Pemuda itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lurus ke depan lalu ke arah Fang.

"Maaf, saya hanya numpang berteduh saja, Maid-san. Setelah itu saya akan pergi dari sini." Ucap pemuda itu dengan muka blank nya dan mata bulat biru nya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, namaku juga bukan 'Maid' sih sebenarnya.. Ehe.." Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia meneruskan "Kenapa kau tidak jalan dengan teman-teman mu,mmmm..." Jeda sejenak karena Fang gak tau siapa nama pemuda ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab si pemuda itu yang diketahui memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda senada dengan warna matanya.

"Ah iya, umm.. Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan saja dengan temanmu, kuroko-san?" Sadar kalau di depannya orang Jepang asli tapi bisa bahasa lokal, dia pun menggunakan kata 'san' dibelakang nama Kuroko.

"Aku tersesat desu. Sebenernya mungkin karena hawa keberadaan ku yang tipis, mereka gak sadar kalau aku ketinggalan." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu pundung.

"A-ano... Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungi mereka saja? Siapa tau mereka ada di sekitar sini." Ucap Fang.

"Aku... Baterai ponsel ku habis dan aku lupa charge hpku semalam. Jadi, Ya... disini lah aku." Tambah sedih lah raut wajah anak itu. Karena gak tega Fang meminjamkan anak itu ponselnya entah kenapa dia seperti menemukan anak yang hilang padahal, pemuda disebelahnya ini kelihatan sebaya dengannya.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Maid-san. Aku jadi tertolong." Ucap pemuda itu setelah mengetahui dimana lokasi teman-temannya berada. Sebelum pergi, Fang memberikan brosur ke Kuroko dan menyarankan untuk datang ke cafe nya itu. Dan untung saja dia bilang akan datang beserta teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah pemuda bersurai biru itu pergi, tak lama Boboiboy kembali.

"Kau ni! Lama sangat! Ku kira aku 'nak mati kebosanan disini!" Gerutu Fang.

"Ahaa... Soriii... Sepertinya milkshake nya sudah habis dan minuman ku ini yang tinggal tersisa jadi..."

"Satu berdua maksud mu?" Tanya Fang to the point.

"Nggak, aku baru mau bilang mending kamu minum air kali situ aja." Ucap Boboiboy polos sambil menunjuk ke arah kali deket sekolah mereka.

Dan Fang pun sedang menahan amarah agar jari-jarinya tidak membentuk Elang Bayang. Gimana gak kesel coba, ternyata selama itu, donat nya dia dimakan juga oleh si Boboiboy. Nasib sekali kau Fang.

"Sudahlah, ayo balik. Sudah waktunya gantian sama yang lain." Ucap Boboiboy yang tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Fang dari duduknya. Fang yang menyadari itu tiba-tiba aja berblushing ria.

Sifat tsundere nya pun muncul. "Kau ni, apa-apan sih?" Anak ini, walaupun ngomong begitu tetep aja nerima tangannya Boboiboy, "Ini bukan aku mau nerima uluran tangan mu atau apa tapi, karena aku gak bisa bangun sendiri dengan sepatu ini tau!" Ucap nya lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat tipis di pipinya dan jangan lupa bibir nya yang masih pakai lipgloss tipis nya itu dikerucutkan olehnya.

Oke saat ini, Boboiboy ingin mencium Fang sekarang juga. "Dasar Tsundere!"

"Aku buka tsundere, Boboiboy!"

"Iya,iya! Ayo balik!" Ucap Boboiboy yang tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda cross dresser itu.

Mendapati pinggang nya 'disentuh' Boboiboy, reflek pemuda itu langsung meninju Boboiboy. Sabar ya, Boboiboy, nasib mu malang sekali.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung melaksanakan taruhan mereka itu. Yup ini lah awalnya kenapa mereka menyambut tamu di depan cafe mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa Boboiboy memakai kembali topinya, mungkin karena gak betah kalau anak ini gak pakai topi.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **Present time ~**_

"Selamat datang. Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya Boboiboy yang langsung melayani pengunjung cafe mereka yang tadi baru datang dan ternyata isinya perempuan semua.

"Silahkan lewat sini." Boboiboy pun mengantarkan para pengunjung itu ke tempat duduk yang berjumlah sama dengan mereka. Setelah sampai, dia langsung menanyakan apa pesanan mereka.

Oke, ini kan menceritakan tentang Fang yang menjadi cross dresser sekarang ini, bukan ngeliatin Boboiboy ngelayanin pelanggan -_-.

Oke, saat ini Fang lagi melayani beberapa pelanggan laki-laki yang tertarik sama dia -yang pasti mereka gak tau kalau Fang itu laki-laki-. Fang tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa dan well, hasilnya menakjubkan, semua pelanggan cowok di cafe itu langsung berblushing ria dan berlomba-lomba untuk minta dilayani Fang. Alhasil, Fang pun kewalahan melayani para pelanggan cowok itu. Si kuasa 5 yang melihatnya sepertinya mulai panas rupanya. Yang pasti itu karena dia mulai gerah ngeliat Fang bisa senyum semanis itu kearah para pelanggan 'cowok edan' dari sekolah lain bukan untuk dirinya seorang. Akhirnya, dia pun mulai menunjukkan kebolehan nya dalam membuat es coklat yang enak itu. Well, agar terlihat lebih keren, dia melepas topinya dan agak sedikit menstyle rambutnya **(AN: silahkan dibayangkan sendiri xD)**.

Saat, pembuatan cokelatnya, dia kelihatan sangat keren. Para anak perempuan pun gak kalah heboh nya, mereka semua pada meminta Boboiboy agar melayani mereka serta merta membuatkan mereka coklat special Atuk nya dia itu. Dan pertarungan sengit antar mereka berdua pun mulai memanas.

Saat itu, Fang baru keluar dari balik tirai tempat para koki memasak dengan membawa nampan pesanan pelanggan. Disaat yang sama Boboiboy juga berjalan menuju tirai tempat mereka memasak. Karena gak menyadari kehadiran lawan, akhirnya mereka bertabrakan dan makanan yang dibawa Fang hampir saja jatuh kalau saja pegangan Fang gak kuat + Boboiboy gak memeganginya juga secara untuk menyupport nya. Btw, mereka berpegangan tangan lho! Dengan kedua tangan Fang yang memegang nampan dan kedua tangan Boboiboy yang memegang tangan Fang. Wajah mereka juga gak terlalu jauh. Posisi ini yang membuat mereka berdua bertatapan mata. Cieeeeee...

Sontak, Fang mukanya langsung memerah dan ada debaran 'aneh' yang ia rasakan di dadanya. _'Debaran aneh apa ini? Khuh... Pasti muka ku merah sangat ni.'_ Batin Fang.

"Ah... M-maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Fang dengan muka yang ia palingkan -wajah memerah- dan mendapati nampan yang ia pegang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam batinnya sendiri, _'Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba gugup begini? Wajahku aneh pasti! Sial kenapa tadi aku ngomong dengan terbata-bata?'_

"Makanya... Kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat, jangan sambil bengong!" Ucap Boboiboy sambil mencubit pelan hidung Fang.

Dan reaksi Fang mengejutkan sekali permirsa! Mukanya tambah merah seperti kepiting rebus! Wuuhuu... Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih...

Tapi, tetep saja sifat jailnya si budak oranye itu tak akan hilang walaupun ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak langsung 'menerkam' pemuda cross dresser di depannya ini.

"Sudahlah! Aku nak anterkan pesanan ni! Lepaskan tanganku dan minggir la!" Ucap tsundere berkacamata ini. Akhirnya dengan gaya sok gentlemannya, Boboiboy mempersilahkan Fang lewat dengan membungkukkan badannya, serta merta mengucapkan, "Silahkan lewat Maid ku yang unyu dan manis ini." Sontak saja, mukanya Fang lebih merah dari rambut seorang Emperor yang memiliki mata beda sebelah.

Sadar gak sadar, mereka udah jadi bahan tontonan lho! Sontak aja, para cewek langsung berteriak gaje dan mengucapkan beruntung sekali pemuda yang satu itu. Pemuda? tidak, para pengunjung masih merasakan bahwa dia itu perempuan jangan salah kira dulu.

 _ **Time skippu ~**_

Sore hari, adalah waktu dimana penentuan mereka berdua siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah atas taruhan itu. Para pengunjung yang mampir ke cafe mereka adalah jurinya, dengan cara voting yang pasti.

Saat ini, mereka berdua masih melayani beberapa pelanggan yang lumayan banyak lah padahal sudah hampir mau tutup. Untuk ukuran Boboiboy dengan kostum itu sih tentu saja mudah tapi, kalau untuk Fang, sepertinya itu bakalan sangat sulit deh. Untung saja, make up yang ia kenakan belum luntur + wignya yang masih rapi. (Wah! sugooi na!)

Fang dengan senyuman manisnya masih bisa membuat para anak cowok yang datang berblushing -mungkin ada yang nosebleed juga- ria. Tak kalah juga Boboiboy, ia dengan gayanya yang keren saat membuat cokelat dan melayani para tamu, masih mendapat teriakan fangirl-ingan dari para cewek yang pasti.

"Baiklah para pengunjung sekalian, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke Cafe kami." Ucap Yaya sambil berbicara di depan papan tulis -yang tadinya ada, tapi sudah dipindahkan-. "Dan terima kasih juga sudah mau berpartisipasi dalam penentuan siapa pegawai yang memiliki pelayanan yang paling baik antara Boboiboy dan Fang."

Lalu, terdengarlah tepukan tangan dari para penonton. Boboiboy dan Fang masih sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Fang terlihat tengah melayani salah satu meja yang isinya 6 orang cowok semua dengan rambut yang berbeda warnanya (kayak lagi mandang pelangi). Dan Boboiboy yang sedang melayani salah satu meja yang pasti isinya cewek semua.

"Baiklah, karena waktu untuk mengumpulkan voting sudah habis, kita akan mengumumkan siapa pemenang dari duel antara Boboiboy dan Fang. Siapakah gerangan yang akan memenangkan pelayanan paling baik untuk festival ini? Mari kita saksikan bersama." Ucap Yaya melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

Lalu, beberapa siswa ada yang memasang proyektor dan juga ada juga siswa yang kebetulan bawa laptop -yang pasti itu tujuannya pertama tadi buat wifi-an- lalu menyambungkannya ke proyektor. Kemudian, muncullah foto Boboiboy dengan kostum butler nya dan Fang dengan kostum maidnya yang entah kapan mereka mengambil foto nya, author sendiri juga gak tau. Diatas foto kedua rival itu ada angka 0000 yang nanti akan bergerak saat penghitungan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai penentuannya, SEKARANG!" Seru Yaya. Sontak, kedua orang ini langsung berhenti apa yang mereka kerjakan dan memperhatikan layar yang ditampilkan. Sementara pelanggan yang tadi udah diambil alih oleh pelayan yang lain.

Angka-angka itu terus bergerak hingga mencapai angka 2 ratusan lebih. Sampai kemudian, angka-angka itu mulai bergerak dengan lambat dan lama-lama berhenti.

Melihat angka yang tertera, Fang sontak membatu dan berasa nyesek di dadanya. Di layar yang ditampilkan, hanya perbedaan 5 angka saja padahal. Fang mendapatkan 295 sedangkan Boboiboy mendapatkan angka 300. Takut-takut, Fang menengok kearah Boboiboy yang sedang menyeriangi kearahnya. Oh! Sabar lah Fang! Cobaan lagi untuk mu, nak!

"Aku tunggu traktiranmu Fang! Oh, jangan lupa soal 'memenuhi' permintaan ku juga ya!" Ucap Boboiboy yang masih memasang seringai di wajahnya.

Fang langsung merinding seketika. Merutuki kenapa dia langsung setuju saja taruhan dibuatnya dengan Boboiboy. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dia ada disituasi yang buruk, tidak mungkin saja lebih tepatnya sangat buruk. Semoga kau selamat ya Fang!

 _ **Time skip to pertunjukkan kembang api. ~**_

Sehabis acara Cafe mereka selesai, tentu saja mereka berganti baju. Gerah boor, mana betah orang pake begituan lama-lama terutama Fang yang notabane nya laki-laki pakai kostum khusus perempuan satu hari. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi beberapa stand-stand yang masih buka di festival sekolah mereka. Lumayan sambil mencari makan (baca: Donat Lobak Merah). Tapi tentu saja, Fang semua yang membayarnya. Selain itu, ada juga kok Boboiboy membelikan sesuatu untuk Fang. Ice cream batangan. Yup, malem-malem makan ice-cream itu bikin greget. Lalu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat mereka tadi siang duduki. Malem-malem di bawah pohon, gak serem apa? Kagak dong :v kan rameee.. #halah

Mereka duduk dalam diam, menikmati ice-cream yang ada di pegangan mereka. Gak sepenuhnya ada yang fokus makan loh! Boboiboy hanya menggigitnya sedikit lalu melanjutkannya nge-stare Fang yang asik dan fokus sama ice-creamnya. Jilat diujungnya, lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulut, dikulum, lalu sambil ditarik keluar dari mulutnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Poook'. Dengan sedikit tambahan di wajah Fang, mata terpejam dan muka yang agak sedikit memerah karena kelezatan rasa ice-creamnya.

Keadaan Boboiboy? Well, dia sedang kerepotan menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Makanya Boboiboy, kalau punya otak jangan ngeres-ngeres banget ngapah -_- atau ini sifat dari salah satu elementalmu? Tau ah, terang!

"Hei, Boboiboy." Fang berucap seperti ini sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Boboiboy.

"Ha? Kenapa? Tumben kau yang buka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu." Jawab Boboiboy yang berhasil memberhentikan aliran darah dari hidungnya itu dan balas memandang Fang.

"Ish, kau ni! Aku mau cakap betul-betul la! Jangan kau potong-potong aku nak cakap ni."

"Iyalah, iyalah. Nah, cakap la!"

"Apa..." Jeda sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkannya, "apa, harus seminggu penuh Boboiboy?"

"Heee... Ha'ah la! Kan kau sudah setuju tadi. Masa kau dah lupe?"

"Tak la. Aku tak lupe, cuman..."

"Cuman ape?"

"Cuman kenapa harus dimulai dari sekarang? Kan kita bisa dilakuin besok." Ucap Fang yang ingin mengutarakan maksudnya tadi.

"Hoo.. Kenapa mang? Kan bagus bertambah sehari." Jawab Boboiboy yang sedang menahan ketawanya.

"Enak dikau tak enak di aku la! Kau ni! Memang nak kena!" Ucap Fang yang sepertinya sudah mau membentuk Harimau Bayang dari tangannya.

"Permintaan pertama!" Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy langsung ngomong kayak gitu yang sontak membuat Fang terkejut.

"Kau nak minta ape? Cakaplah!"

"Aku nak kau jangan menyerangku dengan bayangan kau!" Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan mata Fang. Fang yang melihat itu hanya bisa bersumpah serapah dalam hati karena dia udah memegang teguh perjanjiannya kalau ia harus menuruti permintaan Boboiboy.

"Oke. Apa boleh buat. Haaah... Ini bukan aku mau mengalah atau apa, tapi ini karena kesepakatan kita." Ucap Fang menunjukkan sifat kekalahannya.

'Dasar Tsundere! Lihat saja nanti Fang, kau bakalan terkejut apa yang akan terjadi dengan kau nanti! Fufufu...' Batin Boboiboy.

"Lalu permintaan kedua untuk hari ini..." Ucap Boboiboy lagi yang sontak membuat Fang langsung memfokuskan apa yang akan diucapkan Boboiboy lagi kali ini.

"Ha? Kau mau minta apa la-..." Ucapan Fang berhenti tatkala dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal bertemu bibirnya. Ya, Boboiboy tengah mencium Fang. Dia MENCIUM Fang. Fang yang baru menyadari itu langsung mendorong tubuh Boboiboy, tapi, sayangnya tidak berhasil. Hell, gimana tidak, secara antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Boboiboy masih besaran tubuh si pemakai topi oranye ini. Setelah entah waktu berapa lama, Boboiboy melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"A-ap-apa-apaan kau ini!?" Ucap -teriak- Fang ke Boboiboy. Mukanya kini sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus dengan tangan kanan yang menopang tubuh (karena lagi duduk) dan tangan kiri yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya atau tepatnya agar mukanya yang memerah ini tidak dilihat Boboiboy. Sayangnya, Boboiboy sudah melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Itu kan permintaan kedua ku, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada sepolos-polosnya. Padahal ada maksud tersembunyi didalamnya yang author sendiri juga gak tau.

"I-it-itu kan-..."

"First kiss mu? Sama dong! Tadi itu juga fisrt kiss ku." Seenak jidat Boboiboy ngomong kayak gitu. Dan Fang pun kena telak dari perkataan Boboiboy tadi.

Fang yang sudah flustered banget, akhirnya dengan sifat ketsundereannya muncul, memukul muka Boboiboy hingga dia pingsan.

 _ **The end ~**_

 **Author note :**

 **Fyuhh... Selesai juga 3 hari bikin beginian gak tau tiba-tiba nongol aja nih ide akhirnya tulis aja deh biar greget :3 anyway, review, kritik, dan saran nya yaaa ~ :3**

 _ **Omake 1~**_

"Hei Boboiboy. Aku nak ingin tau, kau ni bisa tumbuh setinggi ini bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Fang.

"Ha? Aku bisa tinggi macam ni? Entah..." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Ingetkan kalau aku ni lebih tinggi dari engkau waktu Sekolah Rendah dulu. Aku juga sering bermain basket tapi tak pernah setinggi engkau." Ungkap Fang.

"Hoo... Mungkin karena aku sering minum susu cokelat special Tok Aba." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Ha? Kalau itu aku juga sering lah!"

"Mungkin sajaaa..."

"Mungkin saja apa?" Tanya Fang penasaran.

"Mungkin saja karena aku ni seorang seme yang harus lebih tinggi dan besar dari uke nya." Ucap Boboiboy berasa kayak dewa. Dan akhirnya Boboiboy pulang dengan luka cakaran akibat Elang Bayang nya Fang.

 _ **Omake 2~**_

"Permintaan ketiga untuk hari ini!" Ucap Boboiboy yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Hah? Ada lagi? Esok aja lah dilanjutkannya." Ucap Fang yang udah waspada apaan yang akan dilakukan Boboiboy.

"Hari ini aku nak nginap di rumah kau!" Ucap Boboiboy to the point.

"Hoo... kalau macam tu, boleh la! Tapi kau minta izin dulu ke Tok Aba!" Ucap Fang.

"Benarke? Thank you Fang! Tenang saja soal itu aku sudah kabarkan ke Ochobot dan minta tolong sampaikan ke Atok." Ucap Boboiboy riang.

"Yelah tuh." Ucap Fang dengan jengkelnya melihat tingkah si topi oranye yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu. Oh, andaikan kau tau Fang maksud tersembunyi Boboiboy menginap di rumah mu itu. Kenapa kau juga gak sadar kalau pinky hole - mu itu lagi berada di ujung tanduk. Ganbatte ya Fang!

 _ **End beneran ~**_


End file.
